


Lupinotuum Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, M/M, POV Liam Dunbar, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Never Tickle a Sleeping Werewolf.No one in their right mind would be brave enough to wake Derek up from his sleep. Not even Scott the true alpha, not even Boyd who had bigger built than Derek, and not even Erica—who was so terrifying already.





	Lupinotuum Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of thorn between wanting to publish this under [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110659/chapters/37632887) or not, since that's where usually I put my short stories about Sterek, but in the end, I decided to publish it as a standalone.
> 
> Also, everyone I put in the characters tag is the member of McCall's pack.

No one in their right mind would be brave enough to wake Derek up from his sleep. Not even Scott the true alpha, not even Boyd who had bigger built than Derek, and not even Erica—who was so terrifying already.

The first time Liam joined the pack's first meeting at Derek’s apartment—because Scott said that Derek was the only adult with his own apartment that was big enough to accommodate seven werewolves, one banshee, one kitsune, one werecoyote, two humans and one spark—Derek was still asleep.

And for the past thirty minutes, everyone had been so reluctant to actually went to Derek’s room and wake him up. From what Liam heard, the man was just done dealing with a bunch of rogue omegas last night, so Scott said that he needed the rest.

However, as the alpha, Scott was also fidgeting so much since he couldn’t start the meeting without Derek.

“I can wake him up,” Liam offered, which quickly being responded by a chorus of, “No!!” from everyone even before Liam could get up from his seat. As soon as they said that though, they froze while staring at Derek’s door, afraid that their voices would wake the werewolf up. Despite the fact that Derek's room was soundproofed for privacy. 

“Stiles is not here yet anyway,” Scott said nervously, still glancing at Derek’s door. “Let’s just wait for him before we start.”

Erica sighed. “Let’s just admit it to the new kid,” she said, then turned to Liam. “Derek is _terrifying_ when he wakes up.”

Liam tilted his head at the blond werewolf. “Huh?”

“He nearly ripped my throat that one time I tried to wake him up,” Malia chimed in. “Thank God he is already a beta or the wound wouldn’t heal for the next two months I guess.”

“Totally near death experience,” Isaac agreed from his couch, shuddered when he remembered his own experience too.

Scott gulped and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “We are all almost died trying to wake him up, so, uhm, better not.”

“And the others like me,” Lydia said with her smile, “are too smart not to try. I still want to live.”

At those explanation, Liam looked at the close door of Derek’s room nervously. He was aware that Derek was terrifying enough awake, with his permanent scowl and intimidating glare, but before his imagination could go any further over how terrifying Derek would be when he just woke up, he could smell Stiles in the air and seconds later, the guy entered the room, panting and flailing as usual.

“Sorry I’m late, Scotty,” he said, clutched at his side. He looked like he was running all the way from the parking lot up here. “Dad wouldn’t let me go until I told him everything about the omega incident, so—where’s Derek?” he asked, cut himself mid-explanation as he looked around and couldn’t find the man anywhere in room.

“Sleeping,” Scott answered, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Of course,” he grumbled, and made a beeline towards Derek’s room. Liam’s eyes widened. He looked at everyone, but nobody tried to forbid Stiles from approaching Derek’s room. Sure, Stiles was one powerful spark, the pack’s emissary, but—

“Derek! Wake up, Sourwolf! The pack meeting is happening and you—” Stiles shouted, barged into the room and let the door closed behind him, blocked his voice completely and Liam could only watch the closed door in horror.

Then he turned his gaze towards the others. “Guys?” he asked. “Is Stiles going to be okay?”

Nobody answered.

And it didn’t calm Liam at all.

A moment later, the door burst open and Stiles emerged from the room, _intact_. Though, he had a very sleepy Derek Hale clung on to him, nuzzled his shoulder gently.

“Come on, sleepy head,” Stiles said, and led Derek to sit down on one of the available couches. Derek yawned, nuzzled Stiles once more, then turned to Scott.

“Sorry,” he said.

Scott smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Derek. I know you stayed up all night to take care of those omegas. So pack meeting," Scott said, opened the meeting with his most authoritative voice now that everyone was present, "I’ve received a phone call back from Satomi pack—“

Liam kind of tuned out Scott’s words, still staring at Derek and Stiles. Derek was clearly more awake now, though he still leaned heavily on Stiles, and Liam raised his eyebrows. Was everybody lying to him? Derek wasn’t scary when he woke up. He was kind of… adorable?

* * *

Few days later though, Liam learned that he was _very, very wrong_.

There was _nothing_ adorable with a just-woke-up Derek. The guy was sleeping on the couch when Liam entered the room and he woke him up because Derek was sleeping on his homework.

Liam ended up being thrown out of the window.

The third floor window.

Good thing he was a werewolf so he could heal easily, though while Scott accompanied him in the hospital while Melissa McCall fixed his broken bones, his alpha smiled sadly at him and said, “Don’t try to wake Derek up again, okay? If he’s asleep and you need him to be awake, call Stiles. He’s the only who can wake Derek up.”

Liam nodded, and kept those words at heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something to discuss or ask me about this fanfic, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
